Ancient Giant
The Ancient Giant (sometimes referred as Ancient Golem) is the mini-boss of the Temple of Destruction and strongly resembles a Golem. It is the largest monster encountered so far in Grand Chase, even larger than Samsara, the largest boss so far. It is impossible to see all of the Ancient Giant in any room. Despite its enormous size, it can only be attacked in three places; the area of its head with the red gem, the two blue gems on the head, and the gem on its waist. Oddly enough, if players attack the latter area, the Ancient Giant will direct nearly all its attacks towards the players that are attacking that area. Due to this, it is possible for one player to tank the boss, directing attacks to them, while the other players attack his head. It appears in all rooms but the first, the buff room (far right room on two and three stars and Champion Mode), and the boss room. Attacks The Ancient Giant has attacks. It will sometimes rear back and clap its hands in the general range of a certain player, usually the player at the bottom if there is someone down there. It has a medium radius, capable of attacking players who are close enough, even if it seems will not get hit initially. Another attack it will use is a beam attack. It will always shoot two of them, and they move generally fast. If one player is targeted and gets hit by one, both beams will usually hit. Sometimes, it will slam its hand into the side of the room, knocking down numerous rocks onto the left or right side, depending on the side the Ancient Giant hit. If targeting the bottom player, it will usually slam the side of the room the player is closer to. A fourth attack the Ancient Giant will sometimes use is a petrifying move that will petrify with even just the slightest touch. It leans forward, creating an orange-yellow halo that slowly descends down the platforms. It has an extremely wide range, and is hard to escape from if players are underneath it. It can only be dodged by being already above the halo and/or on the top three platforms, being on the very left or right side, or using a skill. Its fifth move is simply a jump attack; however, it is labeled as a Danger attack. The Ancient Giant will stomp the ground, knocking all grounded players into the air. In the three rooms before meeting the Ancient Giant, it will use this occasionally, providing players with an additional danger that they must watch out for aside from the monsters. The Giant has four weak points; the blue gem on his belt, and the three red gems on his head. Trivia *According to a theory of Amy, it is said that the bodies of Ancient Giants actually make up for the Temple of Destruction. Therefore, this is the only monster that is technically "stood" upon. *This is the only monster to have numerous weak points. *Despite its size, one of the Ancient Giants says it is actually small compared to others. This can make players think about how big these giants can really become. *This Giant currently holds the record of "World's Largest Monster", and is the only mini-boss who is bigger than his "master". *In the rooms the Ancient Giant can be seen before the fight with it, it has a health bar if players look closely enough, even though players cannot attack the Ancient Giant. It looks as if it has only one health point left. Sometimes, the Ancient Giant will even have a status, despite the uselessness of it. Category:Bosses and Enemies